Rules and Principles
by Taismo-89
Summary: What if a Decepticon makes use of the rules Strongarm is so dedicated to for bad purposes? What kind of effects would this cause on the cadet, who followed the book since EVER? A small one-shot fluff scenario with Strongarm and Bumblebee. I don't ship them, better see them as just friends. RID belongs to Hasbro and Cartoon Network!


Strongarm looked over to her appearence and observed the peace on the scrapyard for now. She then called for her rule book... but instead of look for violations or any possibly wrong thing, she just stared at those words on the screen.

"Something wrong, cadet?" She heard Lt. Bumblebee's voice behind her and turned around surprised. "Reviewing your studies or some kind of strategy?"

"Uh... no, i was-" She had no excuses. She knew he would know something WAS indeed troubling her mind. Sighing, she turned off her screen. "Sir... I've been thinking about the past events and that includes all the criminals arrested and aprehended..."

"Yes?"

"A-and... I was thinking about..." There it goes. "...quitting the academy."

Bee's optics widened. She was the last possible bot he believed he would hear those words from.

"Really? But why?" Well, he didn't seemed angry at her. Just curious over that statement.

"I just can't bare it... A-All the restrictions, all the rules I've learned for so long were used AGAINST US! A-Against me..." Bee listened carefully the cadet's lament. "I mean, it's our duty as members of the police department to serve and protect, and those rules were made for the safety of our kind... but if anyone can use them for the opposite reasons... to commit such atrocities..." She struggled to not leak, fearing she would mess something up. She looked at her symbol. "...maybe applying these rules might be more a hidrance than a help."

Bee looked at the distress the mission caused. But yet... seeing Strongarm being so honest with her feelings was a good point.

"I'm sorry, sir... but if the rules don't have a good purpose, they aren't useful to me... and neither the Police Academy." Strongarm sighed and sat back at her spot.

"...I understand." Bee said, after a short silence, and placed a hand at Strongarm's shoulder. "But don't apologize. You don't need to."

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Strongarm's optics widened this time.

"Maybe a bit surprised... but why should I when you're just following your spark?" The yellow Autobot pointed out. "I understand how this feels, Strongarm. Yes, the rules can be used for bad purposes... but you weren't wrong about them before."

"But-"

"Rules are made to better fit their principles. Of course there will be people that will make use of them for bad reasons, but this doesn't mean they're bad." He explained his point for the less surprised cadet. "Sometimes remembering the rules properly can make a difference, and even help finding a good solution... but enhancing them ALL THE TIME makes them as you said: more of a hidrance than a help."

"So... about the academy-"

"Look, it's your life. These are your choices. If you think it's the way you should follow, I won't stop you. However, I only ask you, not only as superior or leader, but as your friend, to reconsider this choice. Think about what I've explained... rules aren't all bad or good. They're made with a purpose, and it depends of how they're used and/or if they're applicable for the situation."

"...I think I understand."

"It's not the rule book's fault, or any of the rules' fault. Just don't make them YOUR principle." He booped her helmet gently. "If you ask me, just pulling back on them now and then will make you the best officer in all Cybertronian Police Department."

Strongarm felt better. Not only with herself, but by having Bumblebee being so supportive. She then decided to forget about her own cadet stature for a moment, and hugged the yellow Autobot. He was surprised, but eventually returned the hug.

"Thank you, si-" No... not now. "Thank you, Bumblebee." He smiled from hearing that from his cadet. Silence came over after a short while though.

"You don't wanna let go, right?"

"Uh-" Strongarm had to chuckle. It was true.

"Well, I wouldn't mind keeping it this way for a little longer." He pointed out. "Just tell me when you want to let go."

"...Okay." She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe she wouldn't quit the Academy after all.


End file.
